Xiomara De La Vega
Xiomara Gloriana Villanueva 'is one of the main characters in the television series Jane the Virgin. Biography Xiomara is a 39 year woman who gave birth to Jane at the age of 16. Xiomara is a very laid back woman who works as a performer at a night club. She also teaches a dance class in her living room for little girls. Despite the fact that she became pregnant at young age and is considered irresponsible, she still loves Jane and takes a good care of her with help from her mother, Alba Villanueva (Jane's grandmother). She struggled to tell Jane that she knows her father but she got the courage and she finally let Rogelio to tell her. History 'Early Life '1991' Xiomara was 16 years old at this time. She was very rebellious, didn't listen to her mother, and was very unlike her future daughter Jane. One day, Xiomara came home and confessed to her mother that she was pregnant. Alba told Xiomara to do an abortion but Xiomara stood up for herself and kept the baby. '2001' Ten years later, Xiomara is already a grown woman but still a carefree teenager at heart. She now has a daughter, Jane, that she raised with help of her mother. We see that Xiomara does not like that her mother tells Jane to not lose her virginity before getting married. She believes that advice is outdated and judgmental. '2004' Xiomara is seen with Jane. She is doing quite good with raising her. It's seen how she is getting ready for a date and Jane is taking care of her like she's her mother. Then she is playing the wedding with her daughter. Physical Appearance Xiomara is a 39 year woman. She likes to dress like her role model Paulina Rubio. She likes to dress a bit provocatively, often in bright colors, tank tops and shorts, which could be considered young for her age. She has brown eyes, brown hair, and a slightly athletic physique. Personality Xiomara is a very nice person. When she was young she was really rebellious and she didn't listen to her mother. After having Jane, Xo made sure she was always there for her daughter and supported her. She's chasing her dream of becoming a singer. She can sometimes be stubborn and can stand up to herself and wants to be a good mom. She is seen to be a strong person who can stand up for herself. Character History |-|Season One= Relationships 'Jane Villanueva' Jane is Xiomara's daughter. They have a strong mother-daughter bond and they love each other fiercely. Jane and Xiomara get along well since there is not a huge age gap between them, making it easier for them to relate to each other. Xiomara often gives Jane advice about how to handle the fact that she is a pregnant virgin. They get a long great but there are also downs in their mother-daughter relationship. When Jane found out Xiomara was keeping a secret who her father is for long time Jane got really mad and she even moved out of the house. Xiomara was very sad and she missed Jane a lot. Jane was not to come back but when there was an argument between her and Michael she felt like she needed a mother. So she went back to the house and she forgave her mother. They once again got throught a huge fight. Jane and her mother also got a long well when Jane was a child. Xiomara often played with Jane and she gave her her full attention. She thought her how to get married and she told her everything she needs to know. 'Alba Villanueva' Alba is Xiomora's mother. They get a long quite well despite the fact that Xiomara is a rebelious woman but Alba is a christian. Alab usually helps Xiomara and makes her feel better when Xo feels bad. Alba is shown to be a good mother and take a good care of her daughter. 'Rogelio De La Vega' Rogelio is Xiomara's ex-boyfriend and Jane's father. After Xiomara saw him after a few years she freaked out but then she saw him in person and she started to contact him again. They hooked up again after a lot of years. Now they seem to still have feeling for each other. Rogelio makes Xiomara feel great and she wants to get back together so they can be a happy family. Trivia *She became pregnant with Jane when she was 16. *She loves Paulina Rubio. *She is the ex-girlfriend of telenovela star Rogelio de la Vega, Jane's father. *She slept with a married man Bruce. *She drinks lemonade when she is sad. *She is a great partier. *She hates Melissa. *She gets nervous before a performance. Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Jane the Virgin